


Masters Of Love

by Vivian_Kennedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose Your Own Ending, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Letters, Love Triangles, Matchmaker Mary Winchester, Nostalgia, Person Of Colour Reader, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot, Shameless Smut, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: SUMMARYLove’s been a game for the Winchesters; it had been nothing but a powerful tool they manipulated to get their way in life. Life was a superficial ditch where everyone got dumped into once they reach adulthood.And then there you came, from a different country, and with a different perspective. A hopeless romantic, and ever the optimist, you hoped to reconnect with your long-lost friends, unaware of their tragic change of heart.|supernatural!au| |spoiled brats!au| |poc!reader x winchester brothers| |matchmaker!mary winchester| |love triangles|
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Masters Of Love

* * *

_A letter from Mary Winchester._

That's what greets you one fine October morning. 

You've had the day off, weeks after you sealed off a major deal for your family's company. It had been too long since you took a day off from work and just relaxed. 

_You should do that more often. Taking breaks is a good thing._

Your mom would’ve wanted you to take care of yourself, even after she’s gone.

Sighing out loud, you lay your mug of steaming black coffee down on a coaster and stare at the white Manila Envelope in front of you.

‘God, she loves being dramatic’, you roll your at her antics. 

_Out of all the Winchesters, she is the only one who loved making a scene - in a good sense, really._

Calming your nerves, you tear it open and take out the paper kept in it. 

Taking deep breaths, you unfold the letter:

> _Dearest Y/N,_
> 
> _My god, it has been so long since we last met!_
> 
> _I have missed you so, so much. I cannot stress enough how much I love and worry about you. It seems like only yesterday when you would sit on my lap and play with me, all the while bearing an innocent grin on your face._
> 
> _Or how you’d run around the garden, chasing after Sam and Dean. Oh my, how you’ve all grown up so fast! It makes me feel so proud yet anxious for your well-being._
> 
> _Your mother had been the best friend one could ever ask for. And I know that it’s been three years since she left us all, but I still miss her every single day of my life. I know you do too, don’t you lie to me._
> 
> _I know we haven’t been in touch like we had promised, but it’s never too late to begin anew, is it?_
> 
> _I realize that I have no right to demand so much from you; over the years, we’ve become mere strangers going through the motions of life. But, I’d like to get to know you better, again. That is, if you want?_
> 
> _If there is anything I can do for you, or if you want to just talk, all you have to do is dial this number:_
> 
> _XXX-XXXX-XXX_
> 
> _Just know that I’ll always be here for you._
> 
> _Yours forever,_
> 
> _Mary._

Wiping away the tears, you reach out for your cell phone and dial a number. 

_“Hello, you’re speaking to Mary Winchester. How may I help you?”  
_

_“Hey, Mary. It’s me, Y/N”._

* * *


End file.
